


home run hitter

by yuushi



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuushi/pseuds/yuushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kano taps his bat against the plate that it clinks each time, the movements so grand that the kids halfway across the field could see it, probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home run hitter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr.

Kano taps his bat against the plate that it clinks each time, the movements so grand that the kids halfway across the field could see it, probably. The show of being ready done he looks the pitcher straight in the eye with this big long smile and fixes his hat so it casts a shadow over half his face and slides down into the position, same way they do on T.V, and with his knees bent he bounces a little same way American baseballers do when they’re all ready to go.

Anyway he’s not so sure why they all do that (the real baseballers that is), but it seems to make the other kids all excited and they start bouncing a bit and looking real tough, because they gotta be just like on T.V. too, and every parent watching the neighborhood ad-libbed game was sad they didn’t have their cameras with them to get this on a home video.

So the pitcher punches his glove with the ball once or twice and then winds up all big for the throw and just kinda flings it at Kano, and it was pretty much so easy to read Kano hits it straight outta the park. O.K, well, no, he doesn’t because like the other kids tell him he’s kinda scrawny, but he hits it where there aren’t any kids in the outfield and that’s practically the same thing when you’re not even ten years old.

He runs the bases ‘cause the other kids are slow and Kano’s fast and that was all the points they need to win the game so he gets back to base and all the kids are cheering and whooping and hollering ‘cause he did it all right and that was so cool, how did you do that and also your eyes are so good because they bet no one else could’ve seen an opening like that.

So Kano and his winning team are marching by the stands to where the fruit juice is (winners get fruit juice which was at least half of why they were so glad) and all the kids are telling him they all want him on their teams next time, “‘Cause you’re a real good hitter!” and ‘cause they won today Kano pretends he doesn’t hear it when a lady in the front row of the stands leans over to her friend and says without whispering, “It must run in the family.”


End file.
